Con Cariño
by Aeris Ultimavara
Summary: Whenever Maddie has a problem, Esteban is always there to help her through it, and make her day a little brighter. Esteban x Maddie friendship fluff, with slight leanings towards something more. UPDATED JULY 1st.
1. A Slightly Sweeter Sixteen

Con Cariño (I Care About You)  
by Aeris Tiniel Mirime

Notes: The title literally means "With Care" but a better translation is "I Care About You."  
Disclaimer: Neither the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor the characters/events belong to me. They are property of Disney.

* * *

It was Maddie's sixteenth birthday. A time that most girls look forward to. But Maddie had been dreading this day all week. Dreading coming to work, because she knew she would have to see all the preparations for London's party - the party which was going to make hers seem like a total failure. She came through the front doors of the hotel, carrying her work clothes on a hangar. She did not stop to chat with her fellow employeees as she usually did, but headed straght for the restroom to change. She was going to get her job done quickly and clock out early, so she could prepare for her "fabulous" party. But she wouldn't make it there without at least one conversation.

"Hey there, Maddie!" Esteban called to her in his usual cheerful tone. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, but I don't see what's so happy about it," she said gloomily.

"Aw Maddie, you shouldn't talk like that," Esteban said. "I know Miss London is having her party tonight also, but think about the things that you are happy about. Your family will be at your party with you, and - "

"But you guys here are just as important to me," Maddie interrupted.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Esteban knew he had to do something to make her feel better. "Well," he started, "I can't speak for anyone else, but I want you to know that I would be there for you if..."

"...you didn't have to work tonight," Maddie finished for him.

"Sadly, yes. I am working overtime for Miss London's party."

"Yeah, well thanks anyway," she muttered, and stalked off for her counter. But she was stopped by Esteban's hand on her arm.

"Wait, I have something for you," he said, producing a small box gift wrapped in glossy white paper. "It's your birthday present."

"My birthday present? she asked, looking at him in surprise. She opened the box to reveal a shining silver bracelet with an "M" charm dangling from the chain. Shegasped, then smiled for what was probably the first time all day.

"Now that's the smile I like to see," he told her.

"Thank you Esteban. It's lovely!" she exclaimed, fastening it onto her right wrist. "I'm going to wear this tonight and even though you won't be there, everytime I see it I'll think of you."

"I'm glad," he said, pleased by her reaction. "Now go on and get to work."

"I will. Thanks again!" she cried, and scurried to the counter -a merked difference from the angry stomp she exhibited a few minutes previous. Her sixteenth birthday had just become a little bit sweeter, thanks to a thoughtful gift from a caring friend.


	2. Forever Plaid Problems

Con Cariño : Forever Plaid Problems

Notes: Hey everyone, I'm turning this fic into more than just a one-shot. It occured to me that Maddie has had tons of problems that Esteban could potentially have helped her with, so I've decided to write a series of vignettes about how he helps through them.

* * *

Maddie had made it through her birthday better than expected, but her troubles with London were far from over. For today London had been transferred to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow - Maddie's school - and had caused her one of the most stressful days she had had in recent memory. She reflected on her horrible day as she sat behind her candy counter, hoping no one would come to bother her. But someone did.

"Hey Maddie, how are you today?" It was Esteban. He always made time to talk to her, even when she didn't feel like talking.

"I'm fine," she said disipiritedly, her words, contrasting with her tone.

Esteban noticed this, and bent over to study her down-turned face. "You don't sound fine," he said. "What's the matter?"

Maddie sighed and looked up at him. "It's London."

"Oh, what has she done this time?"

"Her father made her transfer to my school," Maddie told him. "My school, of all places. The one place where I wouldn't be compared to her, the one place that was all my own." Her voice began to rise passionately as she continued. "Here everything is all about her, but at school I was the special one. I was the perfect student, who always got the best grades, and who never got in trouble. But in one day, London manages to become the favorite, and all I end up with is a lousy detention."

Esteban listened to her sympathetically, but now he smiled. For though he usually had trouble finding the right words to express his thought, this time he knew exactly what to say. "I wouldn't worry about Miss London too much."

"How can I not? She's ruining my life one day at a time."

"Listen, when I was in school at Nuestra Dama de Tristeza Eterna, the same thing happened to me. The son of the mayor came to my school, and suddenle everyone loved him because his papi was rich and powerful. But after all that, look at what happened. His papi got replaced by a monkey, and I wound up with the greatest job on earth - working here at the Tipton. And while I don't think any monkeys are going to own the hotel anytime soon, your hard work and good grades are still going to pay off for you. And when you become succesful, you will appreciate it more because you worked for it."

"Wow Esteban. That's really nice of you. Thanks." Maddie said slowly. She was stunned that her seemingly simple-minded friend would give such profound advice.

"No problem. And look," he said, gesturing to an approaching customer. "here's your first step on that road to success. So I'll let you get to it."

"Ok, bye Esteban. Thanks again," she said as he left. As she took the customer's order, she thought to herself:

"Nuestra Dama de Tristeza Eterna. I wonder what that means?"

* * *

**Endnote**: "Nuestra Dama de Tristeza Eterna" is basically "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" in Spanish. I thought it would be cute if their schools had the same name. 


	3. Books, Birdhouses, and Mythical Beasts

Con Cariño: Books, Birdhouses, and Mythical Beasts

Here's the next installment. All disclaimers apply.

* * *

The arrival of the two schoolgirls in the lobby was heralded by the sounds of London's cheering voice. Esteban looked over to where she and Maddie stood, and instantly saw that while London may have been supremely happy, Maddie was supremely not. He had gotten to know that mopey expression pretty well recently, and even from a distance, it told him that something was not right in Maddie's world. Curious to know what was bothering her this time, he waited for her to finish conversing with London, then approached her as she stood frowning. 

"What happened?" he asked. Following her glare to London's retreating form, he surmised that she must have been belittling Maddie again, and frowned a little himself. Why couldn't she just give the poor girl a break for once?

"Esteban, remember when you said that I would always have my grades to get me through even if London had all the popularity? Well, look at this," she said, thrusting the paper at him. "I got a B, and London got an A."

"Getting a B is still good, though," he said.

"Yeah, but London's story? I came up with it, and she turned it in as her own. And the worst part is that I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. I shouldn't even be telling you,"

Esteban waited calmly for her to finish. By now he was getting to be a pro at helping Maddie out of her problems.

"Ok, calm down." he directed her. "I'm going to help you figure this out."

Maddie did as she was told, and when she had regained her composure, Esteban continued.

"So you came up with the Ivana story?" he asked.

"Right," she answered.

"And you swore to her that you wouldn't tell?"

"Uh huh. She was so happy that people think she's smart now, and I didn't want to take that away from her. But now it's just getting ridiculous. It's one thing to use it for a good grade, but it's another to be making millions of dollars off of it."

"So what happens if you do tell?"

"An evil leprechaun will come and steal me away."

Esteban gave her a questioning look, much like the one London had given her when she spoke of the creature earlier.

"You believe in leprechauns?" he asked.

"Yes," Maddie said, too tired of defending her beliefs to say anything more.

Esteban noticed this, so he didn't pursue the subject. Instead he turned back to the issue of Maddie's story.

"Well, maybe you could get Miss London to say it herself, like on accident. You know, bring the story up in front of some other people and start to complain about it, but without actually saying it's your story. You could say "I wonder where you got your ideas from?" Then she might say something like "It's not my fault you didn't take advantage of your own good idea." And everyone will know the truth without you breaking your promise," Esteban concluded, smiling happily.

But Maddie didn't smile with him. "That sounds like a good idea, and I'm sure it would work on any other day. But London's so proud of this story, she'll probably be on guard for something like that."

"Oh, you're probably right about that," Esteban said, but remained undeterred. He was determined to find a way to help his friend. He couldn't think of one just at the moment, but he sure that he could come up with one if he just had a little time.

"Don't give up yet. You'll get your story back somehow," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

"I promise," he winked at her. "And if you don't, then may the chupacabra come take me away."

* * *

**Endnote**: The chupacabra is a Latin-American legend. It's supposed to be dog/alien kind of monster that eats small animals and sometimes attacks people. 


	4. Twin Trouble

**I've been neglecting this poor little story, but never fear. I'm back on the case and I don't intend to let it go that long with an update again.**

**

* * *

**

True to Esteban's prediction, the truth about Maddie's story was revealed without either of them being carried away by monters in the night, and both of them remained to work another day. This day happened to be the last day of the twin convention, and masses of people were checking out. Maddie idly watched them go by, until one particular pair of lookalikes came into her view. It was Kirk and Dirk, the twins who she and London had gone on a double date with - a date that had ended in disaster. She really didn't want to have to fae them again, so she quikly scanned the room for somewhere she could escape to.

"Perfect," she thought as her eye fell on Esteban, who was busy hauling luggage for the guests. Maddie waited until Kirk and Dirk's back were turned, the skittered over to her friend as fast as she could.

"Hide me!" she said as she ducked behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked, justifiably confused.

"Just keep walking and I'll tell you," she whispered from behind.

So he did, and she kept pace with him until he had succesfully loaded the bags into the guests' waiting car, after which he turned to her expectantly.

"Alright," Maddie said. "So there are these two guys in the lobby that London and I went on a double date with last night. Of course, she took the cute one for herself, and left me with the weird dorky one,"

Esteban shook his head, and Maddie continued.

"Naturally, I was a little apprehensive about it, but I finally decided to give the poor guy a chance And what do you think he did? He started telling me how he would rather be dating London!"

"You're kidding," said Esteban, truly shocked.

"I know," she agreed. "As if I wasn't good enough for him."

"That guy must have been crazy," he said, and then, in a lower voice, muttered: "to turn down a date with _you_."

But this last part was drowned out by the revving engine of the departing car, and Maddie did not hear it.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Esteban answered quickly, relieved that she hadn't heard. Then, changing the subject away from himself, he said, "Listen, you know there's nobody that you're not good enough for, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I poured a pitcher of water all over him," she answered, smirking.

"Good girl!" said Esteban approvingly. She was learning to stand up for herself, and he dared to flatter himself that his advice had taught her to do so.

"Thanks," she said, pleased at his approbation. Here, she chanced to glance back through the glass front doors, and saw Dirk and his twin heading out.

"Oh, here he comes!" she said, again jumping behind Esteban, who safely guarded her past them, and back inside, eventually depositing her at her counter. As he took his leave, he looked back to see her give a small but happy wave to him. It was the first time in his recent memory that he had left her with a smile on her face.


	5. An Argument and an Elevator

Con Cariño  
Chapter Six: An Argument and and Elevator

**This chapter is set in the "Nurse Zack" episode, where they had the Employee of the Month contest. Just thought I'd let y'all know because normally the chapter titles refer to the epsisode titles, but this one doesn't. But anyway...here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Get back to work," Moseby left those parting words as he strode away, having just called off the "Employee of the Month" program. 

As he left, everyone began to argue with each other over who had was to blame for this incident. Maddie had a bone to pick with Patrick for smashing her candy, but she didn't want to go into the fray alone. Who knew who might attack _her_ for something?

But she knew there was one person who would never turn on her, so she went straight to his side.

"Esteban," she called, and he immediately left off arguing with Arwin to listen to what she had to say. "Can you believe what Patrick did to me?" she pouted, and to her satisfaction, Esteban turned to the maitre'd and began to yell at him.

"How could you ruin poor Maddie's candies?" he questioned angrily. "She never did anything to you!"

"How do I know that?" Patrick said.

"Does she look like she would sabotage anyone? Just look at her little face," Esteban gestured towards her.

Maddie remembered using that same phrase she had once used to get her dog into the Tipton, and remembered how Esteban had been there to help with that issue, just as he was here now, and had been there for so many things Maddie had done.

"It's little me, back from Paree," London's voice suddenly rose above the din, causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

"Don't rub it in. Paris is where I wanted to go," Maddie said, to which London replied that she could have, if she hadn't been to busy working.

"I guess you're probably all too busy to go with me to Rio next week," she added as she headed towards an open elevator.

Maddie and Esteban glanced at each other, and with one mind rushed to the catch her. Unfortunately, every one of the other employees did the same, and all of their weight proved to be more than the elevator could handle.

As the cables began creaking and groaning, Maddie dug her fingers into Esteban's arm, and when she felt that sickening rush in her stomach as the car began its rapid descent, she screamed and buried her face full in the coarse green fabric, even as she heard him screaming as well. But in spite of how scared as he himself was - or perhaps because of it - he threw his free arm around her, and they clung to each other all the way down.

They hit the bottom with a huge rumbling thud, and Esteban and Maddie's hold on each other was broken as they, along with everyone else in the car hit the floor, walls, and each other as a result of the impact.

"Are you ok?" they asked simultaneously, as soon as they had caught their breath.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Maddie grinned.

Esteban laughed, glad to see that she was whole both in body and in spirit, even after that crazy ride.

"Fine," he said as he worked to extricate himself from the mess, then stood and helped Maddie to her feet. "But only if you can beat me back up the stairs,"

"Ooh, I might be good, but I'm not that good," Maddie winced at the thought of running like that so soon after such an ordeal.

"Well then, I guess I'll just buy you one anyway," Esteban said, even though he hadn't wanted to race either. He only suggested it so he could make her feel like she was just that special.

The tactic worked, because she broke into a smile again, and laced her arm through his as they wobbled towards the stairway.

* * *


End file.
